Scion's Road of Redemption
by Karndragon
Summary: With the aftermath of Akzeriuth and hearing of his true origin, Luke felt lost and had no hope but on his own, Luke goes on his own path to find his own answers and will realize that things need to be done and gradually becomes a better person who understands things a lot better. An alternate road for Luke to atone and his goal to stand against his former mentor Van.
1. Humiliating Defeat and Realization

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

 **A/N:** I removed Sword Trinity and replaced it with this fic, this is a fic that Luke realizes bit of things and goes on his own with no desire of getting help or bother anyone.

 **Humiliating Defeat and Realization**

The mining town Akzeriuth was no more and the people there had died as well, all ten thousand residents. The fall of Akzeriuth was caused by the destruction of the pillar that supported the mining town and the one in the center was a boy from Baticul who was from the Kimlascan nobility named Luke fon Fabre. Luke was convinced by Van Grants, the supreme leader of the Oracle Knights who was also his teacher and idol to use his hyperresonance on the pillar, convinced that he was going save Akzeriuth and become a hero but it was never going to happen and instead, Luke assured destruction and death of Akzeriuth and its people and Van left leaving Luke behind as well as the people who were with him. Tear Grants, an Oracle Knight and Van's younger sister, Jade Curtiss, a Colonel of the Malkuth Empire's military, Ion, the young Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei, Anise Tatlin, Fon Mater Guardian, Guy Cecil, a servant of House Fabre and Luke's close friend, Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, the princess of Kimlasca and Luke's cousin and childhood friend, and Mieu, the little Cheagle accompanying Luke as well.

After the destruction, they found themselves to be underground and seeing the dead bodies of the victims sinking into the liquefied mantle. Knowing that where they were right now wasn't safe and luckily for them that the Tartarus, the large landship was available, they quickly went inside and with Tear's suggestion, they made their course to head for a place called Yulia City. As they kept moving, they really saw nothing in sight.

"No matter how far we go, there's nothing in sight," Guy commented, "Are we really underground?"

"In a way," Tear responded, "the place you live is known down here as the Outer Lands…the world's outer shell. It's a floating land supported by pillars known as Sephiroth Trees that extends from the Qliphoth."

"I don't understand," Natalia said.

"Long ago, the Outer Lands were here in the Qliphoth."

This surprised the others except for Ion when they heard what Tear had just said.

"Unbelievable…" Anise said still amazed.

"2,000 years ago, the miasma enveloped Auldrant and infected the land," Tear continued, "that is when Yulia read the seven-part Score, finding a way to escape destruction and bring prosperity."

"Based on the Score, Yulia proposed raising the planet's crust using the Sephiroth."

"And that was the beginning of the Outer Lands, huh?" Guy said, "That's quite a story…"

"Yes, only Maestros and above in the Order of Lorelei know as do those born in the Qliphoth."

"Then, you're from the Qliphoth, Tear?" Anise asked.

Tear simply nodded.

"At any rate we've fallen down here, we were saved thanks to Tear's fonic hymn," Ion said.

"Why did this happen?" Jade asked, "You said Akzeriuth was supported by a pillar, correct?"

"Yes but…that pillar disintegrated."

"How?" Anise asked.

Tear and Ion looked straight at Luke and the other then looked at Luke when they saw Tear and Ion look at him and Luke was taken back.

"I…I don't anything about it! I was just trying to neutralize the miasma!" Luke defensively said, "He told me that if I caused a hyperresonance there that the miasma would disappear!"

"My brother deceived you," Tear pointed out, "and you destroyed the pillar that supported Akzeriuth."

"N-No, that can't be…" Luke said as he was stunned.

"Van ordered you to stand by the passage ring," Ion said, "those passage rings are what supported those pillars. Tear is probably right. I was careless…I never dreamed that Van would make Luke do such a thing."

"I wished Luke had at least discussed it with us beforehand," Jade said, "neutralizing the miasma could have waited until the residents were evacuated. Of course, there's little point in saying that now."

"Yes, Akzeriuth is gone," Natalia said sadly, "thousands of lives lost in an instant."

"A-Are you saying it's my fault?" Luke asked upset.

Everyone else just looked at Luke and most were bothered that Luke would even ask such a question and the tone indicated that Luke refused to believe that it was true.

"It's not…it's not my fault," Luke insisted, "Master Van said…yes Master Van told me to do. I had no idea this would happen, no one told me. It's not my fault, it's not my fault!"

Jade felt disgusted with Luke's words and turned.

"Colonel?" Tear spoke.

"I'm returning to the bridge," Jade said, "if I stay here, I'll just be irritated by some ridiculous ranting."

Jade left and headed for the bridge and Luke turned upset with what Jade said.

"What's your problem? I tried to save Akzeriuth!" Luke countered.

Natalia walked over and looked at Luke with disappointment and shock.

"Ever since you lost your memories, you're like a completely different person," Natalia said.

Luke was upset to hear what Natalia said and watched as Natalia left.

"Y-You all couldn't do anything to stop it," Luke pointed out, "don't just blame me!"

"You're right, I'm powerless," Ion said, "but still…"

"Ion, don't even bother talking to him," Anise said, "he's not worth it."

Anise took Ion's hand to go to the bridge as well.

Luke looked at Guy, thinking that he would be at least take his side with what happened.

"It's Master Van's fault, not mine, right Guy?" Luke said.

"Luke, don't make me think any less of you," Guy said disappointed.

Luke was stunned as he never would have thought that Guy would react to him and he just watched as Guy left as well. Luke turned to Tear and Tear was glaring at Luke.

"I was stupid to think you had some good in you," Tear coldly said and left as well.

Luke was stunned again and was offended as he couldn't understand why it was happening although deep down, he knew exactly why but he didn't want to admit it.

"Why, why are you all blaming me?" Luke asked upset.

"Master, cheer up," Mieu said.

"Sh-Shut up, what do you know?" Luke responded angrily at the Cheagle.

"A lot of my people died because of me," Mieu explained, "so, I can understand what you're feeling Master."

"Don't compare me to you!" Luke said as he on his knees and breaking down, "Don't compare me…"

Luke was at his limit and he broke down and cried. The rest of the ride continued with Luke being depressed and heartbroken and Mieu staying by Luke's side while the others didn't want to be anywhere near Luke for the time being.

 **Yulia City**

The party had just arrived at the entrance of Yulia City and there was looks of amazement seeing the city by Anise, Natalia, and Guy. Luke just slowly moved and then stopped to look and Mieu was standing right next to him.

"Wow, this is Yulia City?" Anise asked with amazement.

"Yes," Tear said, "the mayor's inside, let's go."

Most of the started to walk and Tear noticed that Luke and Mieu were still just standing. Tear sighed and turned to face Luke.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Tear asked, "Everyone has gone to the mayor's house."

"All they're going to do is keep accusing me of stuff," Luke said, "I don't want to go."

"You're even more pathetic than I thought reject," A voice harshly said.

Luke, Mieu, and Tear looked over and saw that it was one of the Six God-Generals, Asch the Bloody and they were surprised.

"You," Luke spoke upset seeing Asch, "what are you doing here? Where's Master Van?"

Asch scoffed, "You still call him Master even after he betrayed you?"

"Betray me?" Luke replied surprised, "So Mater Van really did want me to destroy Akzeriuth?"

"Dammit, if I had realized what Van was planning sooner, this never would have happened," Asch then turned to Luke with anger, "and you…why didn't you think before using your hyperresonance?"

"So you're saying it's my fault too?" Luke asked upset.

"Of course it's your fault; don't even try to deny it."

"It's not my fault! It's not my fault, it's not…"

"Are all replica brains this defective?" Asch asked in disgust.

"Replica? Master Van used the word 'replica' too?"

Asch was surprised, "You still haven't figured it out? Is this someone's idea of a joke?"

"W-What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you 'Luke'."

"Asch, stop!" Tear said.

Asch ignored what Tear said and couldn't believe that she would even tell him to.

"Why do you think you and I have the same face?" Asch asked.

"H-How should I know?" Luke responded.

"I'm a noble who was born in Baticul. Seven years ago, I was kidnapped by a villain named Van."

Luke was shocked, "You can't mean..."

"That's right, you're a second-rate copy of me, a mere replica."

Luke was stunned but he shook his head, "You're lying, it's not true, it's not true."

Luke drew his sword and Asch arched an eyebrow.

"You want to fight, Replica?" Asch asked.

"Stop lying!" Luke replied.

Luke charged towards Asch and Asch drew his sword and blocked Luke's sword attack. They clashed their blades and used the moved they learned from Van. Every attack Luke dished out against Asch was not doing any good for Luke because Asch either blocked or countered Luke's attacks. They clashed their blades and stood against each other.

"You can't beat me dreck," Asch said.

"Shut up!" Luke responded.

"You're just a stupid replica!" Asch countered back, "Do you understand me? You're a thing!"

Luke was shocked in what Asch had just called him.

"If I had known you were this stupid, I never would have bothered in the first place," Asch continued.

"Shut the hell up!" Luke said angrily, "What the hell do you know?!"

"More than you do, you reject!" Asch said with anger, "It must be true, a replica brain is defective. You're a copy of me and yet you're this dimwitted. No, it's more like you're a mistake."

Asch pushed Luke back and Luke was on one knee.

"Stop, don't say anymore," Luke said.

"But it's all true," Asch said and pointed at Luke, "you're very existence is a mistake. If only you didn't exist, Akzeriuth and the people there would still be alive and I would still have the life I had, the life you stole from me!"

Luke screamed hearing what Asch said, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

Luke rushed toward Asch again with his sword and had tears streaming from his eyes and he swung violently towards Asch trying to hit him and Asch was just dodging his attacks again and Luke was losing focus as he had so much anger and sadness mixed together.

" _ **Fang Blade!**_ " Luke screamed.

Luke used one of his strike artes but Asch was able to easily dodge the arte.

"I'm ending this now!" Asch said as he pointed his sword at Luke who was still in the air, " _ **Light Spear Cannon!**_ "

Luke was shocked as he was struck with Asch's arte and fell on the ground wounded from the attack. Luke clenched his teeth as Asch pointed his sword towards Luke.

"It's not…it's not true," Luke said, "I'm not you."

"I don't want to believe it either," Asch said with disgust, "to think a dreck like you is my replica. To think that trash like you stole my family, my home, everything! I'm going to be sick," Asch raised his sword in the air, "die!"

Luke quickly swung his sword and forced Asch to block and then Asch redirected Luke's sword to the side and did a strong slash and broke Luke's sword in half. Luke was shocked again as he looked at his broken sword.

"Stupid dreck," Asch said as he kicked Luke in the stomach, "you're too stupid to know that you've lost already!"

"That's enough!" Guy said suddenly.

Asch looked over and saw Guy, Natalia, Ion, Anise and Jade and Guy rushed over and stood next to Luke who was still on the floor holding his stomach where he was kicked.

"Asch, I think you should stop," Tear suggested as Mieu rushed and stood next to Luke.

Mieu looked over to Luke and asked him if he was okay and Asch looked around seeing the others and then Asch looked at his defeated replica and looked at him with disgust.

"Whether you want to acknowledge it or not dreck," Asch said pointing at Luke, "the undeniable truth is that you are indeed a replica, a second-rate copy of me and you are at fault for destroying Akzeriuth. Trying to deny it just makes you even more pathetic and vile for that matter."

"It's a lie…" Luke said weakly, "I…I…"

Luke looked down on the floor and he felt a familiar sensation and tried his hardest to fight it as he stood up and walked away and Mieu rushed to follow Luke.

"Just looking at him makes me sick," Asch commented.

Asch sheathed his sword and walked away and pretty soon, the others followed suit and even Guy hesitantly walked away. Tear was the only still standing and decided to go to Luke and she used her healing artes to heal the wound he suffered.

"Luke, you should come along as well," Tear said.

Luke didn't say anything and just had his head down and Mieu just looked at Luke with concern. Tear just looked at Luke and then she just sighed.

"Luke, you should come," Tear said, "it won't do you any good just to stand here."

Luke didn't say anything and Tear sighed again.

"You needed to be humbled," Tear said, "I'm not exactly justifying what Asch did but you were no better in your behavior. You needed to stop acting so arrogant. Your attitude was appalling and your refusal to admit fault. I had hoped you would be better than that but you proved that you're hopeless."

"Go away," Luke said.

Tear sighed again annoyed to hear Luke say that, "Fine, continue to act like a child but Luke, you need to understand that your behavior was just rotten so don't expect anyone to coddle you."

Tear walked away and Luke still just stood and Mieu just looked at Luke with concern as Luke felt very low of himself and he thought about everything that had happened. Luke fon Fabre was that name given to him. It was his identity with the life that he knew, at least for the past seven years that he knew. But his world came crashing down ever since the fall of Akzeriuth. Luke had just learned that he was a replica created seven years ago, a copy of Asch, the original Luke fon Fabre that Van has taken from his manor in Baticul and put him in the fomicry machine in the abandoned Choral Castle. The aftermath of Akzeriuth has left Luke feel all alone. The people that he traveled with the exception of Mieu had decided that they didn't to want have anything to do with him and cut their ties with him. It was one thing for the destruction of Akzeriuth; it was another refusing to accept the responsibility for it. Luke didn't want to believe that he was not who he thought he was even to up to a point where he fought Asch in a one-on one fight, as if he was to convince himself that it was just a horrible lie just to shake him up. But as Luke continued to think, he was not able to deny such things anymore as he began to think about why he was the way he was at the start of seven years ago with having to learn basic things for himself and he couldn't help but to think that it all made sense to him. Luke then thought about Van and when he referred to Luke as replica. Luke didn't know what to do anymore and he just fell into depression wracked with the guilt that he destroyed Akzeriuth and killed all the residents there with his hyperresonance simply because Van told him to with a promise that Van had no intention of keeping. Luke slowly turned around with dead eyes and walked to the city carrying his broken sword and Mieu faithfully followed him. Meanwhile Asch was in thinking with his arms crossed and then he looked and saw Luke just walking around and the small light blue Cheagle following him.

"I was going to open a channel with him," Asch commented, "but now, I think it's pointless…that damn dreck is just too stupid."

"Asch," Tear called.

Asch sighed and frowned and shook his head.

"Asch!" Tear called loudly.

"I hear you," Asch said as he turned to face Tear, "don't shout."

"Then answer," Tear replied annoyed, "anyway, hurry and talk to the mayor, to my grandfather about launching the Tartarus."

"Fine, fine…are you sure you won't come with us?"

"I'm sure, I have no reason to join you and besides, I have my own business to take care of."

"Suit yourself," Asch said with a shrug.

Asch left and Tear looked at Ashe as he was leaving and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I still don't trust him," Tear said to herself, "after all; he's still one of the God-Generals, one of my brother's direct subordinates."

Asch continued his walk and then he saw someone and it was Natalia.

"Oh, uh Asch, how are you?" Natalia asked.

"I'm fine," Asch simply answered.

"Um, I wonder, do you remember me?" Natalia asked being hopeful.

Asch didn't say anything and that didn't sit well with Natalia.

"Um, it's okay…" Natalia said.

Asch was silent and then just moved on and Natalia looked back at Asch and put her hand over her heart.

"He's the real Luke," Natalia commented, "the Luke that I know."

Meanwhile Guy stood by the rails and he sighed. Guy looked over and saw Asch.

"It's you," Guy said.

"Humph," Asch responded.

"Do you know where Luke is right now?"

"He's just wandering around right now with that Cheagle following him."

"I see," Guy nodded, "well, if Luke thinks by himself for a while, I'm sure he'll know what to do."

"Humph, I wonder about that," Asch replied as he shook his head, "I seriously doubt it though but whatever, so you're seriously coming along?"

"That's right but it's not because I trust you," Guy replied, "I'm just keeping an eye on you for a while just to make sure you don't do anything suspicious."

"Do whatever you want," Asch said with a shrug, "I really don't care."

Asch walked away and Guy looked at Asch with suspicion and he narrowed his eyes and then he turned and saw Luke who had a depressed expression. Guy thought about going to Luke but he couldn't help but think how Luke acted when they were at Deo Pass and Akzeriuth and how he responded when he was told what he actually did and how refused to accept that it was his fault. Guy sighed and figured that it would be best to leave Luke alone for a while. Guy figured that it would be fine and he walked to another direction. Meanwhile, Asch walked and then as he saw Anise and didn't pay much mind to her but as he was about to enter the city's Central Facility, Anise decided to speak.

"It's quite a surprise," Anise said.

"Huh, what is?" Asch asked as he stopped and looked at Anise.

"That you, the mysterious Asch the Bloody is in fact a noble from Baticul."

"Hmm," Asch crossed his arms, "didn't you say you were coming along as well?"

"Yeah but I'm only going along with Ion," Anise said and then she sighed, "I didn't know Luke was so stupid," Anise shrugged and shook her head in disbelief, "I'm not sure about marrying someone so stupid even if he is rich."

" _I wonder how that trash would feel if he just heard that_ ," Asch said in his head as he left.

Meanwhile Luke was still feeling down and still thought about everything that happened ever since Tear invaded the manor in her attempt to kill Van. Luke began to really think things through and then he also realized that certain individuals didn't really do much to help things and in actually, they kept quiet about. The more he thought about those things, he more upset he got and he realize that while he was terrible in how he acted before, it was not like the others were any better as he realized that Tear, Jade, Ion, and even Asch didn't really do much either and yet they got mad at Luke for not understanding but Luke wondered how could he understand if no one was really willing to say anything to him or even try to. Luke clenched his fists as now the destruction of Akzeriuth was not only plaguing him, not only the realization that Van was toying from the beginning, but that Jade, Tear, Ion, and Asch didn't really say anything and if they had, it would have save them a whole lot of trouble. Luke then recalled the things that Asch said to him about how he stole his life. Luke clenched his teeth as he knew that it was unfair of Asch to blame him for everything when he had no control of what happened and he wondered if he ever ranted like that Van since he was the one that took him away from his home and family and yet why was Asch just blaming Luke. Luke decided to get answers as wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Master," Mieu spoke.

Luke looked over to Mieu and saw the Cheagle was concerned for him and it made Luke feel even more pathetic as he knew he was simply terrible to Mieu since they met and yet Mieu was willing to stay with Luke and Luke looked at the floor and felt ashamed and more so as he had been for a while.

"I'm really pathetic,' Luke said.

"Master," Mieu said.

A Yulia City man walked by and Luke decided to approach him.

"Um, excuse me?" Luke said.

The man looked at Luke surprised, "Oh, you're the replica."

Luke flinched and felt a bit depressed and shook his head to get to the matter at hand.

"Can I ask you something?" Luke asked.

"What is it?"

Meanwhile, Asch had just discussed things with Jade and Ion and went in the Council Room and met with the mayor of Yulia City, a Maestro of the Order of Lorelei, Teodoro Grants.

"What do you think of the Qliphoth?" Teodoro asked.

"It's just as I heard," Asch replied, "not very pleasant."

"The miasma and Outer Land cover the sky. The land is a liquefied crust flowing over the mantle. It's no place for human beings to live."

Asch got curious and decided to ask, "Why don't you move to the Outer Lands?"

"You know our role," Teodoro answered, "we are the watchers. We cannot leave this land."

Asch paused a bit and then he sighed.

"So I hear there may be a way to raise the Tartarus back to the Outer Lands?" Asch asked.

Teodoro nodded, "We've attached a fonon activator to the Tartarus similar to those used by the passage rings. It should be able to stimulate Akzeriuth's Sephiroth and the raise the tree one final time."

"Then we ride the Sephiroth Tree back to the surface, huh?"

"Exactly, but do you really need the landship that badly?"

Asch got annoyed at that question, "I wouldn't have asked if we didn't."

Teodoro shrugged, "All right, then would you like to head to the Tartarus right now?"

Asch nodded, "Yes."

"Then let's go."

Teodoro and Asch left the meeting room to go to the Tartarus.

 **Tartarus's Bridge**

The people that were in the bridge were Asch, Natalia, Anise, Jade, Ion, and Guy. Guy, Anise, Jade, and Asch were handling the controls while Natalia and Ion stood by.

"Can we run a landship this size with only four people?" Asch asked.

"Only with the bare minimum maneuverability," Jade answered.

"Sephiroth are the pillars that support our Outer Lands, right?" Anise spoke, "How are we going to use that to get back up?"

"The Sephiroth are places where the planet's fonons are concentrated and memory particles spout forth," Ion informed, "The pillars—Sephiroth Tree—are the result of artificially strengthening those memory particle spouts."

"So in other words, we will be pushed up by memory particles," Guy deduced.

"We'll temporarily stimulate the Sephiroth and catch the memory particle spout with the Tartarus's sails," Jade said.

"I hope it works," Natalia said worried.

"Don't worry," Asch spoke, "Begin!"

They activated the fonon activator and the Tartarus was pushed up the memory particles, using Akzeriuth's Sephiroth to go up and they made it back up to the Outer Lands with the glow of a tree showing.

"Looks like we made it up," Jade said.

"I can't believe this is floating in mid-air," Natalia said.

"So, where do we go from here?" Guy asked.

"We can get information at Fon Machine Lab 1 in Belkend. Van goes there often," Asch replied.

Anise was surprised, "He does?"

"I misunderstood Van's objective. We'll have to uncover his activities to find out what he's really after."

"I want you to take Ion and me back to Daath."

"We'll take you back once we're done. I need bodies here to operate the Tartarus."

"Can't you use some of your own troops?" Guy asked.

"I can't, everything I do would be leaked to Van," Asch explained.

"I don't see any problem with helping Asch," Natalia said, "We too need to know Van's true objective."

"Natalia is right," Ion agreed with a nod.

"If you say so Ion, then I'll go along," Anise said.

"I have something I want to confirm as well," Jade said, "I'll cooperate with Asch for the time being."

Guy was silent and shifted his eyes as he thought about another certain red head.

Asch nodded, "Belkend is to the east. Now get to work."

They started to pilot the Tartarus and headed for Belkend to get clues of Van's objective.

 **Yulia City**

Back in the Council Room, Luke walked in with Mieu and the Teodoro was surprised to see Luke.

"Hello, Mayor Teodoro Grants?" Luke spoke.

"Ah, you're the Luke replica," Teodoro said, "I heard you've been wandering around the city."

"Yes," Luke said with sadness, "I want to ask you something but first, I want to say I'm sorry for what I did. Akzeriuth and the people there are gone because of my foolishness, I truly regret what I've done."

"I see but there's no need for you to apologize to us about Akzeriuth," Teodoro assured.

"Huh, why do you say that?" Luke asked confused.

"The fall of Akzeriuth was written in Yulia's Score, it occurred because it was meant to be."

Luke was shocked and went wide eyed, "Wait, what? Are you serious?"

"I am, although to be specific, it's part of the Closed Score. Only those of Maestro rank and higher are privy to that knowledge so there's no harm in telling you since it already passed."

"Wait a minute, if you knew it was going to happen, why didn't try to prevent it?"

"Luke, I'm surprised to hear someone from the Outer Lands say such a thing," Teodoro said with a raised eyebrow, "A calm and orderly life in accordance with the Score is the way of the Order of Lorelei."

"But even so…" Luke replied.

"Why are people read the Score on their birthday each year? To learn of the next year and accept the possibilities it holds."

"But why the hell didn't you warn people about the destruction that was going to happen in Akzeriuth? If you had, people wouldn't have died,"

"That's the problem Luke, when faced with a Score of death, people are not calm and can't live well peacefully," Teodoro answered.

"Well of course," Luke responded, "I mean really, no one wants to really die."

"That's unacceptable," Teodoro rebuked shaking his head at Luke's statement, "Yulia's Score promised prosperity for all of Auldrant. If we stray from the path, we will lose that prosperity. We are the watchers that have guided the way for the Score. The Order of Lorelei is a tool for that purpose."

"Hold on, is that why Mohs was trying to start a war and preventing Ion's efforts? Did Master Van knew through the Score and took me to the passage rings in Akzeriuth?" Luke asked in shock.

"Yes, that is correct," Teodoro answered.

"So Master Van lied to me and had me use my hyperresonance to destroy Akzeriuth for the sake of the Score?"

"Of course, this is a relief."

"A relief?" Luke asked confused and upset, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Well to be honest, there was actually a time that Van actually hated the Score but now he's doing an admirable job as a Watcher."

"Admirable?" Luke spoke stunned and upset, "Letting the people in Akzeriuth die was admirable? You're crazy, this is wrong, in fact there's something wrong with all of you!"

"Not at all Luke," Teodoro said calmly thinking there was no reason for Luke to be so upset and insulting, "at the end of the Sixth Fonstone, Yulia's Score reads thus: 'The land of Rugnica will be enveloped in war and Malkuth shall lose territory. Kimlasca-Lanvaldear shall thrive and this shall lead to unprecedented prosperity.' We have watched all this time in order to bring that unprecedented prosperity to the Outer Lands."

Luke was furious and he couldn't believe what he was hearing and he really believe if they thought that it was okay to let a lot of people die just for the sake of the Score, he believed that they were insane. Luke thought about arguing about it more but he figured something else combing with everything that had happened and things were occurring to him and he just decided to just to ask what he came to ask.

"I want to leave the city," Luke said, "how do I do that?"

"Oh, well that's through Aramis Springs," Teodoro answered, "I'll show you the glyph that will transport you there."

"Fine…" Luke said.

"Tear is still here," Teodoro said, "do you want to tell her before you go?"

"No, I'd rather not," Luke said as he shook his head.

Teodoro wondered why but decided not to think too much about it.

"Very well, let's go," Teodoro said.

Luke followed Teodoro as he thought about what he felt he needed to do and Mieu followed him so faithfully.

 **Deck of the Tartarus**

Guy was looking out in the ocean.

"So Yulia City is miles below us, huh…" Guy commented.

Natalia walked by and stopped as she stood next to Guy.

"Guy, are you thinking about Luke?" Natalia asked.

"Um, well yeah," Guy replied with a sigh, "everyone but Tear and Mieu came back up here," Guy had a worried expression, "I'm worried that he'll think we all abandoned him. After all, he does need me to help him along and guide him."

"That's some ego you have Guy," Natalia replied with an arched eyebrow, "and besides, you were too lenient with Luke in the first place. The rest of us were quite shocked and appalled with his remarks and his constant refusal to accept responsibility for what he did."

"But Luke's a replica," Guy said with a sympathetic expression, "besides, I'm partly to blame for Luke growing up the way he did for the past seven years and…so are you Natalia."

Natalia flinched and looked away.

"I…I suppose you're right," Natalia said with sad expression and then she sighed, "It may be as you said, Luke will need support right now and he'll need someone to guide him on the right path. But what of Asch, who lost seven years, who will support him? Isn't that your job as well Guy?"

Guy frowned and looked away, "You…may have a point…still though…"

 **Yulia City**

Back in the city, Teodoro led Luke and Mieu to a room where a glyph formed on the floor.

"This will take you through Aramis Springs," Teodoro said, "Daath is there on the same continent so you can travel there."

"I see," Luke said, "then that's where I'll go."

"Good luck," Teodoro said as he left.

"Master…" Mieu said.

"I have to change," Luke said, "I have to…"

"Master, are you sure you don't want to talk to Tear first?" Mieu asked.

"I'm sure," Luke said, "besides, it's not like she want hear anything I say," Luke shook his head, "I was a real pain and I based my actions on what others said…I can't do that anything more. I need to prove myself and better myself," Luke turned to Mieu, "Mieu, are you sure you want to stay with me?"

"Yes, of course Master," Mieu replied.

"Even though I was terrible to you?" Luke asked with sadness.

"I know you're really a nice person Master," Mieu said happily flapping his ears, "besides, I promised to be by your side."

"Mieu," Luke said amazed and then had a sad smile, "you're too nice to someone as pathetic as me…but thanks."

"No problem Master," Mieu said.

"Let's go Mieu," Luke said.

"Sure Master."

Luke and Mieu stepped on the glyph and it glowed as it transported them from Yulia City in the Qliphoth to Aramis Springs back in the Outer Lands. Meanwhile, Tear was in her residence thinking what to do in order to stop her brother Van.

"I need to stop Van for sure this time," Tear said to herself, "I can't allow to fail again, not like with Akzeriuth," Tear sighed, "speaking of which, I suppose I better find Luke and see what he is doing."

 **That's it for the first chapter. Next chapter: As Luke begins his own journey with Mieu, he arrives in Daath and tries to learn as much as he can and makes changes for himself with the goal to do whatever it takes to disrupt Van's plans.**


	2. New Path

**Disclaimer:** I have no association with Tales of the Abyss.

 **New Path**

Luke and Mieu arrived in Aramis Springs and were surprised at the fact that were on a fountain and thought they were getting wet. They soon noticed that they weren't getting wet and it surprised them. They stepped off and looked.

"Wow, we didn't get hit by water," Luke said.

"I wonder why," Mieu commented.

"I wonder too…" Luke pondered as he looked at the fountain, "maybe it has to do with the Sephiroth?"

Luke and Mieu looked on and Luke shrugged and looked around.

"So we're here," Luke said, "Aramis Springs."

Luke looked at his broken sword and thought about his fight with Asch and when Asch broke his sword.

"Master," Mieu spoke.

"Hmm, what is it Mieu?" Luke replied.

"Are you sure you want to keep that sword? It's broken."

"I know but I have to make do with it for now," Luke said as he sheathed his broken sword, "I'm sure it will be fine when we get to Daath. I'll look for a way."

"What are you going to do when we get there?"

"I'm going to try to investigate and hopefully, I'll know what to do," Luke paused for a moment, "say Mieu?"

"Yes Master?" Mieu replied.

"Are you sure you want to accompany me? Just remember that you're not really obligated to stay with me."

"I'm sure," Mieu said, "I want to stay with you Master," Mieu flapped his ears in happiness, "It's my own choice Master."

"I see," Luke smiled, "I don't deserve your kindness Mieu but I'm grateful to you so thanks."

"Mieu, mieu, you're welcome Master," Mieu said happily.

"Just one thing though, don't call me Master anymore."

"Mieu?" Mieu responded confused.

"I prefer that you just call me Luke. You're not travelling with me as a servant…you're travelling with me as a friend and besides, I'm not fit to be referred as Master so just call me Luke, okay Mieu?"

"Okay Luke," Mieu replied, "if that's what you want."

Luke smiled, "Thank you Mieu. Okay, let's go Mieu."

"Sure thing Luke," Mieu replied.

Luke nodded and smiled and he and Mieu went on to go through Aramis Springs. Inside the cavern, Luke and Mieu walked and Luke tried to think what he was going to do as one of the things he intended to do was to confront his former mentor and idol Van. Luke wondered if he stood a chance against the one who taught him how to use a sword. Luke's thought were interrupted when he and Mieu heard a sound. They looked and saw a group of monsters that dwelled within the cavern appeared and they were approaching Luke. It was four monsters and it was a Coryntis, and Iron Crab, a Merfish, and a Water Bat.

"Mieu, stay back," Luke said.

"Y-Yes Luke," Mieu replied.

Luke drew his broken sword and got in a stance the monsters charged towards Luke and Luke ran as he dodged the attacks and checking his surroundings and then he struck the Iron Crab first and hitting constantly with his broken sword. The Water Bat and Merfish were charging towards Luke from behind and Luke barely dodged their attempts and rolled on the ground. Luke glanced from his right side and was able to dodge and counter against the Coryntis but was hit by the Iron Crab's pincher and Luke stepped back as he was hit in the arm.

"Luke!" Mieu called out with concern.

"Don't worry Mieu, I'll be fine," Luke said as he gripped on the hilt of his broken sword.

The Water Bat swooped down to get Luke but Luke was able to dodge and cut down the Water Bat. The Merfish swung its hook at Luke but Luke blocked it with his broken sword and countered by directing the hook and cut down the Merfish. Luke then charged towards the Iron Crab and struck it by cross slicing and put the Iron Crab down. The Coryntis charged towards Luke and swung its claws at Luke and Luke blocked it with his broken sword and pushed the creature back. Luke panted and glared at the creature and then he got in a stance and charged toward the Coryntis and the blue dinosaur like monster did the same and lunged its jaws at Luke and Luke barely dodged it and sliced the Coryntis killing the monster. Luke panted and went down on one knee and Mieu went to check on Luke.

"Luke, are you okay?" Mieu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Luke said as he picked himself up and catching his breath, "man, it's not easy."

"Luke…" Mieu said with worry.

"Don't worry Mieu, I'm fine…I can't allow myself to die…not until I stop Mas—" Luke stopped himself and shook his head, "not until I stop Van," Luke looked on and nodded and then looked at Mieu, "c'mon Mieu, we have a long way to go."

"Okay Luke," Mieu replied.

Luke smiled and he sheathed his broken sword and then he and Mieu continued onward through the caverns of Aramis Springs.

 **Yulia City**

Tear walked through the city and was looking for Luke but she was not having any luck finding him.

"I wonder where he is," Tear asked and then sighed, "honestly that Luke…"

 **Flashback: Deck of the Tartarus**

"It's not…it's not my fault," Luke insisted, "Master Van said…yes Master Van told me to do. I had no idea this would happen, no one told me. It's not my fault, it's not my fault!"

 **Another Flashback**

"Whether you want to acknowledge it or not dreck," Asch said pointing at Luke, "the undeniable truth is that you are indeed a replica, a second-rate copy of me and you are at fault for destroying Akzeriuth. Trying to deny it just makes you even more pathetic and vile for that matter."

"It's a lie…" Luke said weakly, "I…I…"

Luke looked down on the floor and then he stood up and walked away and Mieu rushed to follow Luke.

"Just looking at him makes me sick," Asch commented.

 **Flashback End**

Tear frowned thinking about what had happened recently and sighed.

"To be honest, I can't really blame the whole thing on Luke alone," Tear said, "I took a mission for the Outer Lands to stop my brother…and I failed and Akzeriuth paid for my hesitation," Tear clenched her fists, "this time, I will stop my brother…even it means killing the both of us," Tear looked around, "I should talk to Luke and hopefully he'll finally understand," Tear paused for a bit, "but I suppose I should talk to Grandfather first."

Tear nodded at her decision when she decided to talk to her grandfather first and went to go see him.

 **Aramis Springs**

Luke had just cut down a Water Spirit and then he and Mieu got outside the cavern and looked around.

"Great, we're finally at the exit," Luke said.

"Luke, do you know where Daath is?" Mieu asked.

"From what Teodoro told me, it's southeast from here. We should go, we don't have time to waste."

"Okay," Mieu said as he flapped his ears.

Luke and Mieu exited Aramis Springs and headed for Daath.

 **Yulia City**

Tear was meeting with her grandfather, Teodoro Grants and she was shocked when he told her about Luke.

"Luke left the city?" Tear asked surprised.

"That's right," Teodoro said, "he left not too long ago."

"Grandfather, why did you let Luke leave?"

"I saw no reason to keep him here. After all, he is from the Outer Lands and he asked me how he could leave the city and I showed him. I did ask if he wanted to let you know but for some reason, he didn't want to…not exactly sure why though."

Tear frowned at what she heard, "Was Mieu with him?"

"Mieu…oh, the sacred Cheagle that can speak our language, the one with the Sorcerer's Ring, yes, he left with him."

"Did Luke say where he was going?"

"He asked me where he could go when he got through Aramis Springs. I told him he could either go to Daath or Daath Port and I gave him directions to how to get there."

"I see…"

Tear thanked her grandfather assuring that she would talk to him again about her next plan of action and left as she couldn't believe that Luke would just leave the city like that and wouldn't even tell her.

"Luke, is this your idea of running away?" Tear asked upset, "What are you trying to prove?"

 **Belkend**

Asch, Natalia, Jade, Anise, Ion, and Guy had just exited out of Fon Machine Lab One. They had tried to get information about Van's activities and Asch was surprised to see the man named Spinoza who was involved in Asch's kidnapping seven years ago. When they couldn't get anything they wanted to know about Van except learning something called the Preservation Project, Asch made the suggestion that they go to Ortion Caverns as he believed they could get information there and investigate however Guy had other ideas and decided that it was time for him to make his intentions known.

"I'm getting off here," Guy said suddenly.

Guy's declaration surprised the others and they wondered why.

"Why?" Asch asked.

"I'm worried about Luke," Guy explained, "I have to go back to him."

Anise was disgusted hearing Guy mentioned Luke.

"I don't believe you," Anise said upset, "who cares about that idiot?"

"I do because he's an idiot," Guy said with a smile, "I don't know what he'd do alone and…I have faith that he can get past this."

"Guy, you're Luke's attendant and friend," Natalia said and then she motioned to Asch, "the real Luke is right here."

"Asch may be the real Luke but my friend is the idiot," Guy pointed out.

Natalia was shocked and Ion smiled to hear what Guy said about Luke as Ion still believed that Luke was really a nice person.

"Well, it's up to you if you want to go back to him," Jade said as he pushed his glasses, "but how do you intend to return to Yulia City?"

"Aramis Springs," Asch said, "it's a cave northwest of Daath. If the replica comes back to the Outer Lands, he'll pass through there."

"Thanks Asch," Guy said with a nod.

"Humph, I knew you choose him," Asch said folding his arms.

"Did Van tell you? Well…that's not the only reason."

"What are you talking about?" Natalia asked confused.

"Nothing, bye for now," Guy said and then he took off.

Natalia was shocked at what was going on and turned to Asch, "Luke, aren't you going to stop him?"

"Don't call me by that name," Asch said, "it's no longer mine."

Natalia was shocked again and felt sad while Anise shook her head thinking Guy was making a mistake to have faith in Luke and Ion wished he had joined Guy but decided he should stick with Asch for the time being and Jade simply pushed his glasses and thought about what was going on and cursed himself for creating fomicry.

 **Daath**

Luke and Mieu had arrived in Daath and they were amazed seeing the city for the first time.

"So, this is Daath," Luke said.

"This place is amazing," Mieu said.

Luke and Mieu took the time to take in looking at the city.

"Okay, let's move," Luke said, "first things first, I need to get myself a new sword and then, we tried to figure things out."

"All right Luke," Mieu said.

Luke and Mieu entered the city and Luke saw a stall that was selling weapons. Luke and Mieu went over there and there Luke was able to purchase a long sword. Afterwards, he went he asked the merchant questions. The merchant pointed Luke to the Daath Cathedral where he could go to its library. Luke thanks the merchant and Luke and Mieu headed for the Daath Cathedral. Luke and Mieu arrived in the Daath Cathedral and Luke told Mieu that had to be careful as Luke looked around. It was a risk right now since the destruction of Akzeriuth and he hoped that he wouldn't run into any of the God-Generals or Van for that matter. Luke and Mieu went the cathedral's library and looked at all the books that were on the shelf.

"Okay, guess we start here," Luke said and then he frowned, "but damn, I don't even know where to begin," Luke shook his head, "no, I made up my mind to do this. I have to."

Luke nodded at his own resolve and then started looking through the books to see where he can start first.

 **Yulia City**

Tear was in her room looking for something. She found what she was looking for in the form of a book.

"I'm sure Luke left with no idea what he can do," Tear said and then she sighed, "he really shouldn't have left on his own…especially the mental state that he was in," Tear frowned, "Why did he feel the need to leave? Does he even understand the severity of…?" Tear stopped herself and shook her head, "I shouldn't make guesses…"

 **Daath Cathedral, Daath**

Luke was reading a book on the Sephiroth and read the information. It had been four hours since Luke and Mieu had been in the library and Luke was reading books. Luke had read several books and he sat on a table and sighed.

"This is stuff that I should have learned long ago," Luke said, "and I would have if I had bothered in the past…even with the fact that I thought I lost my memories…"

Luke sighed sadly and then he went on and read the books on the cities of both Kimlasca and Malkuth and then he read on the book on the theory of fomicry and the theory that was behind it but there was not information.

"Fomicry…" Luke said, "that what it was used on Asch to create me…I wonder…"

Luke took one of the books that he had on the table and read it over and there he saw something in particular and nodded.

"I see…okay, Mieu."

"Yes Luke?" Mieu replied.

"We're leaving," Luke said as he stood up and collected the books.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Um well, I'm not sure but I do know where we might get clues."

"Where?"

"Belkend."

Luke and Mieu left the library and left the cathedral all together and walked through Daath as they were leaving the city.

"So Luke, are we going to Belkend?" Mieu asked.

"Yeah, there's a place called Fon Machine Lab One over there…we might get clues there and if not, we could go to the place where fonomins are picked up."

"Fonomins?" Mieu asked confused.

"Yeah, that what's used for fomicry," Luke said.

"I see…."

"Let's go, we should find out what boat is heading for Belkend," Luke said.

"Okay," Mieu said.

Luke and Mieu left Daath and headed for the Daath Port but what they didn't know that someone was watching them and it was a woman who wore dark attire with a wing-like addition to her right shoulder and was pale skinned with had short dark violet hair. She also wore brown gloves and wore an eye patch over her left eye and carried her sheathed katana on her right side. The woman looked at Luke with disdain.

"So that's the replica of Asch," The woman commented, "that stupid replica, what does he hope to accomplish on his own," The woman scoffed, "not a damn thing, that's what."

The woman just continued to look at Luke with disdain.

 **Yulia City**

In the council room, Tear was back and speaking to her grandfather.

"So you're heading back to the Outer Lands," Teodoro said.

"Yes," Tear replied.

"Will you be looking for Luke?"

"I don't know…it does concern me that Luke just left on his own however, there are things that I need to focus on as well."

"Hmm, I understand."

Tear sighed, "I wonder if Luke will ever accept the fact that he was really was at fault for what happened at Akzeriuth."

"Well, he did apologize for it," Teodoro said.

Tear was shocked and looked at her grandfather, "Wait, he did?"

"Yes, he apologized for what happened in Akzeriuth even there was no need for him to do so."

Tear was stunned at her grandfather's statement.

"Grandfather, why would you say that?" Tear asked.

"Because the fall of Akzeriuth was written in Yulia's Score, it fell because predicted it would."

Tear was shocked again and she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Grandfather, how can that be?" Tear said in shocked, "I never heard that, that makes it the same as Hod."

"It's part of the Closed Score Tear and as you know, only those of Maestro rank and higher are privy to that knowledge of the Closed Score."

"But Grandfather, if you…if you knew that it was going to happen, why didn't try to stop it?"

Teodoro was surprised at what Tear asked him.

"Tear, you're a servant to the Order of Lorelei and one who was born in the Qliphoth and you're asking me such a thing? You know the purpose of the Score and what our roles are as Watchers."

Tear thought back on the things that had happened and things were starting to become painfully obvious to her.

"Is that the reason Grand Maestro Mohs was actually trying to start war as Fon Master Ion said?" Tear asked, "Did it also have to do with the fact that my brother led Luke to pillars in Akzeriuth?"

"That's correct," Teodoro said with a nod.

"You once told me that neither Kimlasca nor Malkuth listened to you about the destruction that was going to happen to Hod, was that a lie?"

"I'm sorry Tear, you were young so I didn't want you to know the truth but Van knows the truth."

Tear was wide eyed and she made another realization, "Then my brother is trying to destroy the world. He said that a world shackled by the Score is better off destroyed."

"Tear, you're mistaking in thinking that Van is trying to destroy the world," Teodoro replied, "it is true that there was a time Van hated the Score after what happened to Hod but now he's doing an admirable job as a Watcher."

"Grandfather, you can't really mean that," Tear asked shocked.

"I am, why are you so shocked by this?" Teodoro asked confused, "You know that preserving the Score is important," Teodoro sighed, "you know Luke reacted the same way you are right now."

"He did, did he?"

"Yes, he even went far as calling us insane," Teodoro shook his head, "honestly, he just doesn't understand."

" _No, that's not it at all_ ," Tear said in her head as she clenched her fists.

 **In the sea**

On a ship, Guy was on deck and as the ship he was on was getting close to Daath Port.

"I'll be seeing again Luke," Guy said as he remembered the depressed look on Luke's face and then he frowned, "I'm really at fault on this…it's my fault that Luke went from a blank slate to a selfish spoiled kid," Guy had a determined expression, "well, this time, I'm sticking with him, no matter what…even if the whole world hates him."

 **Padamiya Continent**

Luke and Mieu were close to get to the Daath Port and Luke wondered if he really had the right to try to do anything as he kept thinking about his past behavior. Luke hated himself for the way he acted before and wished he could go back in time and punch himself severely. Luke knew that he would gain nothing by going on and on about his past and he reminded himself that he was going to do what he can do and it was the promise he made for himself and then he looked over and watched as Mieu was walking with him and he felt grateful for the little Cheagle. Luke continued forward with Mieu and reminded himself to do what he can do.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The shaking on the Rugnica Plains signals trouble and Luke sets the next course in what he needs to do.**


End file.
